


Replacement

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: “您希望我是谁，我就是谁。”





	Replacement

逐渐地，康纳从疼痛之中挖掘出了快乐。父亲大且厚实的手掌生有老茧，粗糙又热烘烘，一下紧接一下地抽击着男孩儿光裸的臀丘，噼噼啪啪，把丰满的肉团直打得通红发肿。康纳弓着背，缩起脖子和肩膀，十指捉住衣袖攥成拳头。酥痒难耐的感觉穿透皮肤，在身体的最内部不停蠕动，害他不得不咬死牙关，全数吞咽那些混了欢愉的尖叫。但急促、黏腻的鼻音与啜泣仍旧会断断续续地泄露到空气里，有心或无意，营造着一种情色的氛围。他稚嫩的性器已然勃起，顶住年长男人的西装裤，因腰肢扭摆带来的摩擦刺激而愈加亢奋。前液在布料上晕染开一滩明晃晃的水痕，叫康纳不禁有些羞臊。猛力的击打随汉克低沉的说话声一同降落：

“你做了 _不该做的事_ ，康纳。”

恍惚间，男孩儿竟蓦地迷惑了，搞不清父亲所指的到底是什么——是他故作放浪的私生活，越轨的行为，还是弄脏对方的裤子？就像他搞不清父亲是终于失望、怒不可遏，还是也萌芽了无法遏制的、悖德的渴求一样。惩罚在康纳混乱的思考中戛然而止。他想要跪坐起来，却膝盖一滑，意外从沙发上翻滚至地面。眼泪顿时扑簌簌涌出，将他热烫的脸颊浸得湿漉漉。康纳狼狈地爬起，蜷在男人脚边，颤着手扶住他的大腿，抬头仰望，一直望进他蓝色的眼睛里。

他正寻找答案。

*

要谈论这疯狂迷恋的渊源，归根结蒂，就不免得追溯至五六年前——那会儿康纳才十三四岁，母亲康妮也尚未离世。某夜，滂沱的暴风雨伴随着电闪雷鸣呼啸而来，直撞得窗玻璃砰砰作响，让男孩儿惧怕不安、无法入睡，只能匆匆跑向父母的卧房，以期获得庇护。但等他到了，却又被门内隐约传出的、哽咽似的呻吟钉在一步开外。他感觉害怕而好奇，浑身不由得凝固，连呼吸都屏住，弯腰凑近透着微弱灯光的罅隙朝里窥探。

康纳看见他赤条条的父亲母亲，瞧见男人女人紧密交合的下体。康妮趴伏着，像头矫健漂亮的白鹿，恭顺地雌伏在汉克身前，卷发与饱满柔软的乳房一齐摇晃。汉克揽住妻子，同扭过脸庞的她激烈亲吻，制造啧啧的水声。男孩儿不知道平素端庄的妈妈居然也会展露这样……崩溃的神情，五官扭曲，潮红的面上流淌有泪和涎水——本应丑陋却惊异地洋溢着原始的美丽。

而那震撼了康纳，使他在还没有性的概念时就间接地尝了它的滋味。近似于痒的快感在双腿中央骚动，欲望的火焰逐渐从小腹升起，焚烧得他筋骨酥软、心跳隆隆。父亲抽插着的、湿淋淋的阳具闯进男孩儿愣怔的目光，形态如此粗壮，线条如此漂亮，引诱他本能地伸手去爱抚自己的私处。尽管毫无经验，但并不妨碍他投入到全然的、狂乱的兴奋里，越陷越深，直至因难以负荷的愉悦而生的颤抖令他不能再继续。精液沾湿了他的肚皮。康纳倚着墙壁抽搐连连，死死地咬紧拳头，企图抹杀喉咙内行将窒息一般的哀鸣。 _这就是他们正做着的事吗？_ 他气喘吁吁，模糊地想。 _极乐的折磨……_

手淫让康纳上瘾。他总是一边暗暗追逐刺激，一边禁不住在自慰的过程里回忆起父亲，记起父亲魁梧的、汗津津的赤裸身体，他灰白的须发、锐利的眼神，他进入母亲产道的硕大的阴茎。汉克已然成为了他无止尽的一切情色幻梦之原型。因而，同母亲康妮别无二致的脸孔便叫他很难不在意。偶尔当他照镜子时，他会假想自己取代她的位置，做汉克的小妻子，也被拥抱、被亲吻、被填满。康纳希望他能够像要榨出果实中的汁水一样吸吮他的乳头，沿胸脯和肚腹向下舔咬，留给他标记，吻痕、淤青或者牙印；希望他替他抚慰童稚的性器，然后将他的躯壳与灵魂均操干得烂熟——他可以把他的所有都奉献， _比母亲更加彻底地奉献……_ 他明白这念头是彻底的错误、是罪过，但他又怎么能克制？渴慕融成的泥沼早已将他囚困。

羞耻跟随嫉妒及隐秘的欲望一齐勃勃滋长，最终到康妮殉职那年爆发，坍缩为歉疚、愧怍。母亲举办葬礼时是康纳第一次接触酒精。他喝得酩酊大醉，甚至在陌生人的轿车中丢了处子之身。跟父亲同龄的男人摆着粗壮的腰，用丑陋狰狞的阳物猛力捣撞男孩儿狭窄的肉洞，碾磨腔壁敏感脆弱的粘膜，牵扯出泛滥的淫汁。粗糙的手指圈住康纳淌水的性器反复撸动，时不时按揉囊袋后方的会阴与扩张得近乎撕裂的穴口。鼓胀的膀胱使性事变得愈发难熬起来。情欲和痛苦叫嚣、翻腾、相互纠缠，磨损康纳的理智。他啜泣着哀求男人停止，结果却适得其反，被硬生生干到高潮又逼至失禁。微凉的精液混合温热的尿液，在他身下的皮革座椅上蔓延。男人狎昵地摩挲他齿痕遍布的腿根内侧，夸他是个多么好、多么甜蜜的小男孩儿。康纳幻想他是他的父亲。

临近破晓他才终于离开男人的车，回家冲洗全身的脏污。他一手扶住墙，另一只手笨拙地撑开红肿的肛门，试图导出积存在肠道深处的大量浊液。热水从莲蓬头喷落，哗哗地，雨似地淋着他弯曲战栗的脊背。康纳能听见父亲的脚步声正逐渐靠近。他故意留了浴室的门，确信泄露的光线会吸引失眠的男人。

“发生什……”

汉克蓦地哽住，无法不去注意那些由粗鲁的性侵所造成的痕迹，以及瓷砖上积作一滩的精水。他的男孩儿缓缓转过身来，面对他，看着他的棕眼睛明亮而空茫茫。一种疲惫却熊熊燃烧的怒火瞬间把汉克炙烤得目眩耳鸣、手足失措。康纳在父亲僵硬的凝视下沉默地挨进他的怀抱，枕着宽厚的胸膛，水汽迅速穿透衬衫濡湿皮肤。他感觉有吻小心翼翼地落到发顶，又轻又柔。男孩儿抬起头，用伤口未结痂的嘴唇磨蹭男人干裂的嘴唇，因胡须带给他的痒而哆嗦不已。 _他想要这个，想要更多。_

不知怎的，被推离的一瞬他从父亲眼底所目睹的惊愕、矛盾与或许压根就是错觉的动摇竟令康纳笃信，前者的爱实则也如他的爱一般饱含着肉体的欲望。他借着自己酷肖母亲的美丽面庞不停地尝试诱惑父亲翻越伦理的壁垒，即使男人除责备外便无动于衷。频繁的拒绝让男孩儿变本加厉，开始靠夜不归宿和滥交来挑拨汉克的嫉妒与独占心。这漂亮的男孩儿跟那群青春健壮、精力旺盛的橄榄球队员大享淫乐，跪在更衣室早已被体温捂热的、脏兮兮的瓷砖地面上含吮每个人的阴茎；跟脑满肠肥的老富翁们颠鸾倒凤，修长的一双腿缠紧发福的腰，任由全是烟臭味的嘴包裹红果儿似的乳首；甚至跟父亲不喜的警局同僚私下约会，被粗暴地掼入厕所隔间里，蹂躏得呻吟尖叫、涎水横流，烂熟的小洞流淌有黄黄白白的浊液，可怜巴巴地翕张着，合也合不拢……

日复一日，情欲所浸泡、熏染出的，油画中描绘的美妇人般总洋溢着玫瑰色泽的眼睑、颧骨和唇瓣纷纷刺痛汉克。终于他忍无可忍，冲康纳大发雷霆，动手惩戒了他。然而此时此刻，低头盯住蜷缩在自己脚边的孩子，汉克竟不禁觉得迷茫。他的男孩儿为什么朝他微笑？

“您爱我。”康纳依偎着男人的腿，讲述他的论断，“愤怒……不过是因为您同等爱我。”

汉克一下子站起，抓着男孩儿的领子把他提到脸前，可反驳的话却猛地噎在了喉咙中。曾经康纳的模样以及妻子的容颜交替出现的湿梦闯进他的脑海里。他颓然跌回椅子，告诉康纳他不知道，他不清楚。

男人以手掩面：“我……我不想你做康妮的替代品，那不公平。瞧瞧你，孩子，你太像她……你的母亲。我该怎么分辨自己没有透过你来看她？”

“无所谓，爹地，这无所谓。”康纳凑近父亲的耳畔，潮热的呼吸慢慢烧毁后者的神智。

“您希望我是谁，我就是谁。”

END


End file.
